Friday Night - RandallxBoo
by Ch33syPotato
Summary: This story takes place 16 years after Monsters Inc, Randall and Boo are a couple now. But little did they know that this was the last night Randall was ever gonna see her again.


It was a beautiful Friday evening and Randall Boggs couldn't be more excited. Not only was it about to be the weekend. But today is the day he pays his secret weekly visit to Boo. It's been 15 years since they became friends and over those years they grew pretty close. Very close in fact.

"I'm finished my quota for the day Mr. Sullivan." Randall said holding up a piece of paper. James Sullivan, the CEO of the laugh factory "Monsters Inc" that Randall worked at took the piece of paper and smiled. "Have a good weekend Randall!"

Randall quickly left and headed down the hall to the locker room. Randall couldn't contain his excitement, he has had such a stressful week and he was really looking forward to releasing the tension. What nobody else knew was that Randall and Boo had actually been a couple for the past year and a half. Back when she was seventeen Randall had accidentally walked in on her while she was changing and saw her in her underwear. Afterward he couldn't get it out of his head how attractive she had become. At first he felt disgusted with himself. But somehow Boo found out and revealed the she found him attractive too.

Every Friday night Randall would sneak into her room and they would talk for hours and make out. But Randall would never let it go any further than that despite her insistence. Randall had even went so far as to make her a candle lit dinner right in her room one night as a way to divert her attention from what she really wanted. Finally on her eighteenth birthday they were both sitting on her bed talking about their week when Boo randomly brought up sex and how she was eighteen now. This made Randall very uncomfortable but he knew it was going to come up eventually. Humans did age allot quicker than monsters but even so he was still much older than she was. But naturally one thing led to another and before they knew it, with a little persuasion on Boo's part, they were doing in right on her bed. Or rather Boo was doing him, Randall was too uncomfortable to really do anything. But he wanted her to be happy so he just layed there and let her do whatever she wanted.

Boo couldn't believe how great it was, she had never felt so good in her life. After a couple more times and as the Friday's passed, Randall began to interact back with her. It didn't take long for Friday night to become sex night for them. After six months Randall quickly grew to enjoy and look forward to each time completely unaware that Boo was just using him purely for selfish reasons.

Randall hid in the locker room for a couple of hours until everyone had gone home for the night. Once the coast was clear he quietly crept down the hall towards the training room. Once inside he softly closed the big metal door behind him and approached the door station that was in the room. He quickly punched in a code on the terminal and shortly after a white door with flowers on it flew into the room on a track. It slowly lowered into the door station Randall and the red light above it turn on. Randall took a deep breath and slowly opened the door poking his head through to look around.

"Boo? You there?" Randall whispered before walking into the room. He shut the door behind him and scanned the room. ' _Where is she?'_ he thought.

Suddenly he felt every scale on his body jump when two small hands grab his sides. "Boo!" a voice shouted. Randall yelped and stumbled forward. He turned to see Boo standing there, laughing. "Oh ha ha, very funny Boo!" Randall said smirking.

"Oh quit being such a baby." Boo said as she leaned forward and hugged him She then looked up, stood on her tippie toes, and kissed him on the lips. "What took you so long?" Boo asked. "I've been waiting forever!" Boo reached down and grabbed Randall's bottom left hand and began to pull him towards the bed. "I've had such a stressful week. I'm real eager to let loose." Boo said cheerfully.

"Me too." Randall said. "But hey before we do that, why don't we just sit down and talk for a bit first. We don't do that anymore." Boo was surprised by Randall's response and gave a slight look of irritation and Randall noticed it. He placed one of his free hands on top off Boo's. "It's just that, it seems like lately our relationship has been nothing but sex. We don't talk anymore and I miss it."

Boo rolled her eyes, "We can do that later! Right now I wanna do this." She said pushing him onto the bed. Randall sighed, "Alright, but we're gonna talk afterwards?"

"Uh yeah, sure Randy." Boo quickly said while unbuttoning her shirt. Randall leaned back and watched as she undressed. She had such a beautiful body. She was thin but not too thing and she had all the right curves. Boo removed her shirt revealing her purple bra containing her large breasts. Randall licked his lips and shuddered slightly. She reached down and unbuttoned her jeans and slowly pulled them down, revealing her purple panties. Beads of sweat formed on Randall's forehead and his heartbeat quickened. Now _he_ was getting impatient.

She crawled onto the bed and sat on his stomach. Her beautiful brown eyes locked with Randall's emerald green. Randall reached forward and ran his fingers through her silky black hair before pulling her head forward and jamming his lips into hers. They began to move and rub against each other as their tongues danced together. While doing this, Boo reached down and grabbed Randall's bottom hands and placed them over her breasts. They continued this for several minutes.

Randall was enjoying this allot and he was ready to take it up a notch. ' _You know what?'_ he thought. ' _I'm gonna lead this time!'_ He grabbed Boo and pulled to the right and rolling both him and her over. He was now on top.

"Oh yeah, give me all you got lizard boy!" Boo said with a mischievous grin. Randall giggled, "Oh you want it rough? I'll give you rough."

Randall flipped Boo over onto her stomach and with is upper hands he pinned her shoulders down and his bottom hands he firmly squeezed her breasts. Using his upper legs and feet he slowly pulled down her panties and then raised her rear end up slightly. Finally, Randall positioned his back legs and leaned forward. "Are you ready?" Randall whispered in her ear.

He was just about to push into her when he heard the closet door open. Randall's heart stopped and he was gonna turn invisible but didn't react quick enough.

"RANDALL?!" a voice shouted. "WHAT THE HELL AREYOU DOING?!"

Randall leaped off of the bed and turned to see Sullivan standing in the doorway with a shocked look on his face. Randall crossed all four arms behind his back in an attempt to look innocent. "Sullivan!" He had to think of something quick. "I-it's not what it looks like!"

Randall noticed the rage in Sullivan's face. This was not gonna end well. "Randall, what where you just doing to Boo?" he asked sharply.

Randall was just about to speak when Boo blurted out, "He was trying to rape me!" Both Randall and Sullivan looked at her as she forced tears out of her eyes. "WHAT?!" they both shouted in unison.

Randall turned back to Sullivan and raised his hands slightly, "Whoa, no no no no! That's not true!"

"Yes it is!" Boo interrupted. "He said he wanted to get back at you and he threatened me, saying that if I didn't play along that he was gonna kill Mike!"

Randall was at a loss for words, he couldn't believe what Boo was saying! He looked at Sullivan who's face was beginning to turn red with rage. Randall gulped. ' _What the hell is she doing?! She's gonna get me killed!'_ Randall thought to himself. ' _That's it, I can't keep this secret anymore. It's ime to come clean!'_

Randall took a deep breath, "Sullivan, you don't understand! Me and Boo are-"

Suddenly an explosion of pain erupted from between his back legs, along with a soft "crunching" sound. He didn't see that Boo had grabbed her baseball bat, snuck up behind Randall swinging it hard and striking him firmly in the groin, causing his whole back side to lift off the ground briefly.

Randall gasped and fell forward as his knees clanged together and shook. His eyes slammed shut and he gritted his teeth as excruciating pain began to course through his body. Unable to reach with his hands, he used his front legs and feet to cover his crotch.

"Ugh!" Randall groaned, paralyzed in pain, unable to move.

' _What just-?_ '' _How did-?_ ' Randall couldn't think straight or even comprehend what was going on around him. All he could do lie there as the pain continued. This was so much worse than the shovel.

Randall could hear his own heartbeat but everything else was muffled. He faintly heard an echoing voice shouting but didn't pay much attention. "Get him kitty!"

He then felt something clasp firmly around his chest and upper arms. He wanted to open his eyes, but couldn't. He wanted to struggle, but couldn't. He began to lift off the ground, something had a hold of him. Randall finally forced his eyes to crack open slightly and he saw a large open mouth, Sullivan's mouth. Still unable to move, Randall watched as his head moved past Sullivan's lips and teeth.

' _Wha-_?' ' _What's happ-_?' Randall still could not complete his thoughts. But before he knew it, his whole head was in Sullivan's mouth. Randall closed his eyes again, suspecting that Sullivan was going bite down and decapitate him. At least it would be quick. But that's not what happened. A second or two went by and Randall cracked his eyes open again. He noticed that he was being forced further into Sullivan's mouth.

Randall's face moved passed a set of tonsils and then downward into Sullivan's esophagus. It was dark and slimy. Even though Randall could see what was happening, he still could not comprehend it fully. Sullivan released his grip and leaned forward. He reached out and wrapped his paws around Randall's lower half and lifted it up over his head which was now tilted back. Randall's front feet were still cupping his groin and he was unable to fight back. Sullivan proceeded to push Randall's body down his throat.

Randall could feel the muscles in Sullivan's esophagus begin pull him further and further down. It was a really tight fit. It felt like being wrapped firmly in a blanket, like a burrito. After a moment, Sullivan released his grip again and Randall's back legs and tail hung out of his mouth. He looked down at boo and winked. She giggled and Sullivan titled his head back once more and began to move his jaw slightly in a repetitive motion. Randall's body continued down.

The pain Randall was in had finally begun to subside slightly and he was able to think a bit more. ' _Did Sullivan really? No, he didn't'_ he thought to himself.

Suddenly he felt something around his head, or rather nothing. It felt like empty space. He couldn't see anything though. His body continued to push into the empty space until his upper arms were free and he was able to feel around. It wasn't as empty as he thought, he ran his hands along the slimy walls of what was more like a "larger" space than an empty space.

On the outside, part of Randall's tail was all that hung out of Sullivan's mouth. He looked down at it cross eyed and chuckled before slurping it in like a piece of spaghetti. Randall's whole body had now been completely swallowed. Sullivan belched and licked his lips. He then looked at Boo and smiled, "Hey, he tastes just like chicken!". Boo couldn't help but laugh out loud at that comment.

Randall's body began to move quicker into the larger space. Soon his bottom hands were free, then his upper legs. Finally his whole body plopped through into the larger space and he landed in some sort of slimy substance. Now that his whole body was in he quickly realized that this larger space wasn't large at all, it was actually pretty small! His whole body was forced to curl into a ball and it felt like he had been stuffed into a small sack. His legs were up by his face and his tail rested over the top of his head. He had very little room to even move his arms.

The pain in his groin was still throbbing but no where near as bad. He was finally able to think more clearly. ' _Ugh, I think that bitch broke my pelvic bone!'_ Randall was confused, why would Boo do that? Accuse him of rape?! He thought she really liked him. Did she really not want Sullivan to know that bad? Randall growled ' _Still, you don't just hit a guy there. That's just cruel_!'

Randall didn't want to think about that anymore, he squinted his eyes and tried to look around. ' _Where the hell am I_?' he thought.

It was pitch black and he couldn't see anything, he could only feel and what he felt made him sick. He was lying in some sort of slimy liquid and there were clumps of mush everywhere that kinda smelled like really old pizza. In fact the whole aroma he was experiencing was horrible! Randall recalled the time he found at dead cat in his front lawn and how bad it smelled. He would much rather take that cat, stuff it in his face and inhale than to endure _this_ stench any longer. It was extremely humid too, like being in the middle of a tropical jungle after a big rain. The humidity made it hard for Randall to breath. Not that he wanted to, he couldn't even take a breath without gagging.

' _What the hell is going on?!'_ Randall couldn't figure it out. ' _Did Sullivan stuff me in a garbage bag or something?'_ Randall paused and gasped as the events that lead to this moment began to return to his memory. He remembers seeing Sullivan's large open mouth and his head being forced into it and then- "Oh God!" Randall said out loud having realized that he was not in a garbage bag, but in Sullivan's stomach!

"That fucking freak _ate_ me!" Randall began to panic when he noticed a tingling sensation coming from the slimy liquid he was lying in. It began to bubble and as it did the tingling grew more intense. He knew at that moment, the pain had only just begun. Randall screamed.

Sullivan rubbed his belly and then looked down at Boo who was getting dressed. "Are you okay? He didn't hurt you did he?"

Boo smiled, "No kiddy, you showed up just in time."

Sullivan sighed with relief, "Well hey, the reason why I'm even here is because I had forgot your birthday card earlier when me and Mike first came." Sully held out a card and handed it to Boo. "Happy birthday Boo!" he smiled.

"Thanks." Boo said. She looked down at Sullivan's belly with a worried look on her face. "Whats gonna happen to him?" she asked.

Sullivan waved it off, "I think I'll just take some pepto and let nature do the rest." He touched her chin with his index finger. "But don't worry Boo, you'll never have to worry about him again. None of us will."

Boo smiled and kissed her palm which she then rubbed on Sullivan's belly. ' _I'll never forget you Randy. Sorry it had to end this way.'_ She thought to herself.

Sullivan turned toward the closet door and was about to leave. He turned his head towards Boo. "Lets keep this between us, ok?"

Boo nodded and Sullivan left, closing the door behind him. Out on the Laugh Floor, Sullivan was walking past Mike who had stayed over time to catch up on his paperwork. He looked over at Sullivan and was shocked at what he saw. "Jeez Sul, did you put on weight?!"

Sullivan looked down and saw that his gut was bulging a bit. He chuckled, "Yeah, I guess I better cut back on the donuts and pizza, huh?"

Mike chuckled back, "I guess! It may be time to invest in a treadmill, buddy." Mike turned towards his desk and stacked his papers up all nice and neat. "Well, I can finish this tomorrow. Lets head home pal." Mike said jumping off his chair. Sullivan smiled and walked out with his friend.

Six hours later.

Sullivan had fallen asleep in his chair watching TV. His belly hung over a little bit and was grumbling very loudly. A huge belch forced it's way out of Sullivan's mouth. The faint sound of Randall's painful screams could be heard in the belch before fading. Sullivan cleared his throat and continued to sleep.

Two weeks later.

Sullivan was eating a bowl of cereal when Mike cam in and plopped a newspaper on the kitchen table. "Well, it's official now." He said.

Sullivan looked at where Mike was pointing on the newspaper and saw a picture of Randall with the text "Have you seen me?" written under it. Mike raised his arms slightly, "I can't believe the guy just up and disappeared! I mean, I know that's his thing and all but still. Two weeks and no warning?"

Sullivan shrugged his shoulders. "You don't know anything about this do you?" Mike asked. Sullivan paused for a second before replying, "Nope, not at all." He continued to eat his cereal.

The End.


End file.
